Awaken
by Individual Lies
Summary: My summaries suck, so just check it if you want. If not, then it's cool.
1. Inside the Fire

**Awaken**

**Chapter 1: The Link**

Chase Stevens stormed into his bedroom and slung his book bag onto his bed, where it promptly bounced and deposited his books onto his floor. He grabbed his hair, barely containing an angry screech. His day at school had been just like any other, with him being teased, bullied, and tormented. He used to go to the teachers about it but they never did anything, so he was just beginning to bottle it all up. It was beginning to have adverse effects on his attitude.

He sank down into his chair at his desk, flipping his television on. He picked up his DVD remote and hit play and almost instantly Dragonball Z was playing. It was one of the last episodes of the Majin Buu Saga. He turned away from the TV and propped his elbows on his desktop, and covered his face with his hands. It was getting to be too much at school. Of course he had been told that graduation was only a few years away, but he honestly didn't believe that he would be able to last that long. He was sixteen years old and he wanted to make it to eighteen, but he was certain that if the torment continued then he…well, he wasn't sure what he would do. But he did not want to find out, either.

Sighing he turned his computer on and accessed the internet. He went to one of his favorite fan-fiction sites and began surfing through it for something interesting to read. He was beginning to get frustrated with that because everything was all the same, it seemed. He sighed and was about to close the window when something caught his eye halfway down the page. He moved his cursor over it and one sentence lit up in bright blue. It read: Click to join this world. He stared at his screen, a strange sensation coming over his body. He felt the muscles in his arm tighten up and his index finger slowly began to press down on the left button. His arm began to shake, and he felt a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. Could this be real? Could he really escape his own life? His eyes narrowed as he clicked once on the words and made to click a second time when he was brought out of his world by his phone ringing.

He shook his head and released the mouse. Running a hand over his face he picked up the phone. "Hello? Stevens residence?"

"Hey son, good to know you made it home okay."

Chase sighed. It was his mom. "Yeah, I made it okay. Just another day, you know?"

"I know. Just bear with it. Things will get better. Anyway, I am going to be home late. And so is your father, so just use some of the 'order out' money and buy some pizza, okay? We'll be there soon. Love you, Chase."

He hung the phone up and shook his head. Of course pizza sounded great, but dinner with his family would have been nice. He leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, and looked up at all of the anime posters on his ceiling. One poster of Dragonball Z reminded him of the link on his screen. He leaned back towards his computer and stared at the link, which his cursor was still hovering over.

"It's just a trick, Chase." He sighed as he spoke to himself. "Yeah, just a trick. There's no way it could be real."

He turned in his chair and made to stand, but paused. He let his gaze drift back towards his computer and his mind went into overdrive. _What if it's not a trick? I would be free from this torture…_

He shrugged and moved the cursor back over the link. "What the hell? No harm in testing it just to make sure." He double-clicked on the link and almost immediately his screen went blank.

"Okay, I retract my previous statement. Damn it!" He tapped on his keyboard a couple of times and clicked his mouse over and over again. After a few moments he sighed and sank back into his chair.

"Great, I fried my own computer. Huh?" He blinked as his screen began to flash…then suddenly there was an explosion of light. He brought his arms up to shield his eyes from the immense light, but just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over…only Chase was no longer in his chair. Or his room for that matter.

He lowered his arms slowly and looked around at the forest he now found himself in. "What the hell?" He stood up, dusting off the back of his pants as he did. Where was he? Everything was still real-looking so it was obvious he wasn't in the Dragonball Z world like the link had promised…But still…where was he?

THUD!

"Ow!"

Chase spun around, his fists raised in a reflexive defense posture. He blinked in surprise as he saw a girl about his age laying spread-eagled on the ground, her eyes staring up at the sky in surprise. She had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes and was wearing a night-gown and glasses.

He moved over to her and knelt down as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

The girl regarded him quietly for a moment before looking around at the forest. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on? Where are we?"

He stood up slowly and offered her his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet and sighed. "I'm not sure, actually. The last thing I remember is clicking on a link on my computer and the next instant I was here."

"'Click to join this world?'" The girl looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, that's what it said. Did you click it, too?"

"No. My brother did. He was using my computer to do some homework and while a site was loading up he was scrolling through some fan-fictions. He asked me to look at something and when I got to the computer he clicked the mouse and then here I was. Or am. Or something." She looked all around them, concern and mild fear showing on her features.

He watched her for a few moments then smiled as reassuringly as possible. "Well, whatever is going on we're in this together. So we might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Chase Stevens." He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand cautiously, but she was smiling as politely as she could, given the situation. "Sara Colbert." She crossed her arms and the two of them started walking through the forest. "So, where are you from, Chase?"

"Scottsdale, Arizona. What about you?" He stepped over a fallen log and turned to help her over it, as well. He noticed that she was moving slower than him. He glanced down at her feet when she winced and cringed a bit. They were in a forest and she was in a night gown and had no shoes on.

"I'm from New York, actually. Whoa! What are you doing?!" She stared at him wide-eyed as he suddenly scooped her into his arms.

"You're barefoot and we're in a forest filled with broken twigs and rocks everywhere. Dangerous insects and possibly snakes could be hiding under the foliage."

She stared at him and her face paled a bit. "Oh. Well…uhm…"She looked down, her face turning red. She looked back at him and smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Chase."

He smiled and shook his head as he continued walking. "We're both in this situation so we have to help each other as much as possible."

She nodded agreement and they, or rather Chase, carried on. He marched through the dense foliage of the forest. As he walked on carrying her, he noticed that the brush began to grow thinner. Soon he found a trail leading through the forest and began to follow it. He assumed that sooner or later it would lead him to place with some form of civilization.

Chase stopped and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. Sara stared at him wonderingly, and then looked in the same direction as she heard a distant thud. Her eyes traveled upwards as flocks of birds launched themselves into the sky from the trees.

"Oh, please no." He murmured quietly.

RROOOOOOAAAAARRRRHHHGGGGHHH!!

Chase suddenly shifted her around to his back, which caught her off guard. She clung tight to his neck as he suddenly sprinted down the trail, much faster than she would have thought possible.

Sara wasn't the only one surprised by the incredible speed. Chase found himself running down the trail with her on his back and he wasn't fazed in the least. In fact, she felt incredibly light as he sprinted at top speed down the trail. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and spotted exactly what he had been afraid of seeing: a dinosaur.

It towered over the trees and had three large horns atop its head. Two protruded from the sides while a single horn jutted upward from its forehead. It had a well-muscled body and a long narrow snout with terrifying teeth showing as it let loose another roar. He desperately wished right then that it bore a more animated look, but instead it looked like it had walked off the set of Jurassic Park. Seeing that particular dinosaur at that moment all but confirmed to Chase that the link had worked. It took off at a thunderous pace, slowly beginning to close the gap Chase had created between them.

"That looks way too real for my tastes!" His eyes were back on the path in front of him, and none to soon, too; he skid to a stop as the forest just suddenly ended and he found himself looking out over a cliff. He looked down to the river that seemed to be miles below them.

He set Sara down on her feet and turned to face the charging dinosaur. "Our only hope is to jump. It's a long way down, I know. But if I am right, then the fall will barely faze us."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Jump?" She looked down at the water so far below and then back at him. "I-I don't know if I can do that, Chase."

"Not really much choice, Sara…"Chase looked up at the massive dinosaur as it stopped about ten feet from them, drool dripping onto the ground at its feet. Its small blood-red eyes mirrored hunger mixed with pure ferocity. The beast was hungry and he saw the two of them as a fitting meal. Well, Chase was not about to have that.

He spun around and grabbed Sara around her waist. With only a brief second's hesitation he leapt out into the void with Sara reaching back out towards the cliff face and screaming at the top of her lungs…


	2. Believe

**Chapter 2: Dreaming…? Not Even Remotely**

Chase pulled Sara to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her to his chest. As they fell he shifted his weight carefully until his back was aiming directly at the water. If the fall was to be fatal, at least he would take most of the blow and maybe she would survive. He looked up at the dinosaur standing on the edge of the cliff and smirked slightly.

He suddenly blinked when something flashed across the mid-day sun and he squinted up into the glare. Just as their bodies were about to connect with the rapidly flowing water, he felt a sudden and jarring jerk of his right arm and Sara went spinning out of his grasp. He managed to grab a hold of her hand at the last second and they hung in mid air, his right hand grasped firmly in the grip of a young man with spiked up black hair. He was wearing a blue gi that opened up from the neck all the way to his well toned stomach. He was regarding the two of them with kind navy blue eyes (not black like Chase had expected) and seemed to be somewhat relieved. Oh, and he was floating in mid air.

Chase let out a sigh of relief as the young man hovered upwards and carried them away from the dinosaur. After about a couple of miles of flight he descended and carefully deposited them in a vast meadow. He landed beside them as Sara collapsed to her knees, visibly shaken.

Chase faced the man and extended his hand with a smile. "I thought we were goners. We owe you big time, man."

The young man grinned and shook his hand firmly, but gently. Even so, Chase could still feel the steel-like grip that failed to even reveal a fraction of the power he knew the man possessed. "I'm just glad I reached you in time. I just barely noticed you two jumping off the cliff as I was passing overhead."

Chase looked down at Sara and then back to the young man. "My name is Chase Stevens. This is Sara Colbert. We're…uh…well…We're not really from around here, to be honest."

"I can see that," laughed the young man. "My name is Son-"

"Gohan, I know."

The young man, Gohan, blinked his eyes in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, though. Well, no, I take that back," laughed Chase. "You see, Sara and I are from another world. We were both brought here by some unknown force. In our world your world is visible to us in the form of entertainment; something called anime, to be exact." Chase chuckled and shook his head. "To be honest, though, I'm beginning to think that this might all be dream. Or least, I hope it is."

Sara stood up beside him shakily. "I can't believe this. This…this is…" she looked at Gohan, who towered over the both of them and then looked around her slowly. "This is real. The link…it did transport us to this world."

Chase nodded as Gohan regarded them curiously. He suddenly snapped his fingers and they both looked back at them. "I think you two should visit my friend, Bulma. I'm sure she would love to hear your story."

Sara blinked at him in surprise. "You believe us?"

"Sure, why not? I've heard stranger things in my life, and I've seen far stranger. Hell, I've met people from the future and from distant planets. A couple of visitors from another dimension seems pretty fresh, if you ask me." He laughed and folded his arms over his well-muscled chest.

Chase grinned, "You have a good point there, Gohan. And I agree; I think we should go meet with Bulma. I am kind of keen to meet Vegeta, too."

Gohan quirked a brow. "Why?"

He shrugged and rubbed his right arm idly. "Well, I guess because I always thought he was cool."

"Cool? Well, I wouldn't say that, now. He's always been more hot-headed than anything else. But then again, " Gohan stroked his chin lightly, "he has cooled down a lot since Majin Buu was beaten. But anyway, I'm getting off track here. I could give you two a lift to Bulma's real quick."

"Actually…"Chase looked down at his hands and flexed them quickly. He narrowed his eyes and then smiled. "Well, I was about to say we could probably fly ourselves there, as I'm fairly certain Sara and I have gained that ability, but then I realized that we don't know the correct direction."

Gohan laughed, "You think that you can fly?"

"Well…I think that I can do more than just that. And to test that theory…" He suddenly scooped up a rock and lobbed it at Gohan as hard as he could.

Gohan's eyes went wide and he quickly side-stepped the stone. His sharp saiyan eyes followed the stone's trajectory easily, but it was still much faster than he expected. "Whoa." He glanced back at Chase with his brow furrowed.

Chase had his arms folded and he was smirking a bit. "Ha! I was right. Our transport here has given us the powers necessary to survive here. With some practice I'm sure she and I will be able to fly and fire ki blasts. What do you think?"

"I think we should all go visit Bulma." Said Gohan with a slight smile.

**********

Chase stared over at the beautiful blue-haired woman as she typed away on one of her computers. He and Sara were lying side by side on a flat table beneath a large machine that was steadily emitting glowing lights as it scanned the two of them repeatedly.

"You know, I've always wondered if blue is your natural hair color." Mused Chase half to himself and half to Bulma.

She pivoted in her chair and regarded him in amusement. "Of course not. My natural color is blonde but I didn't want anyone thinking that I was a _blonde_ so I've dyed my hair blue ever since I was fourteen. I just haven't really felt like going through the trouble of growing it out and getting my natural color back, so I have just kept dying it. Anyway, my scans show various abnormalities in your genetic makeup."

Sara sat up suddenly and stared at the computer screen. "What kind of abnormalities?"

"Well, for one, your bone structure is denser than a human's, but not quite as dense as someone's with Saiyan DNA. The same is true of your muscles. Both of you have extremely dense muscular tissue. " She frowned as she tapped her lower lip idly, seemingly perplexed by the readout. "But according to what I am reading…your tissue is steadily getting denser." She swiveled around in her chair to regard Chase evenly. "Especially yours."

"What does that mean, though?" asked Sara, confusion reading plainly on her features.

"Its means we're getting stronger." Chase responded with a grin that split his face.

"So it would seem…Ah, Gohan." Bulma swiveled her chair around as Gohan walked into the laboratory. "Can your excellent sixth sense tell me anything about these two?"

Gohan frowned and looked at the two of them. "Well, for two teenaged humans they are incredibly strong. I think Chase could go one-on-one with Captain Ginyu and not even break a sweat. Whoa." He eyes suddenly widened as Chase stood up and pumped his fists through the air. "What in the world is he?"

Chase laughed maniacally and grinned at Gohan. "I am a very lucky guy who got his greatest wish."

Sara bit her lip as she furrowed her brow. "And I am…confused." She stood up and left the room, leaving everyone, especially Chase, dumbfounded and staring after her.

_Oh man_, thought Chase. _I actually wanted this, but she didn't. _He hurried after her, leaving Bulma and Gohan to themselves.

He caught up with her just outside of the Capsule Corporation building as she collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking with sobs. He paused several feet from her, unsure of what to say or do.

"I wanted this, C-chase." She sobbed. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. That was not what he had expected. He stood there, speechless, as she continued. "I-I wanted to g-get a-away. Th-the stress of school. Th-the st-stress of being the v-very b-best. I-I wanted o-out. I hated m-my l-life!"

He moved closer and knelt down beside her. He sat there for a moment before he hesitantly reached out a hand to rest lightly on her shoulder. Without warning she turned and latched herself around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. At first he was surprised…but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her comfortingly. They were in this together, it seemed. They both had wanted an escape, and it came in a rather unexpected way.

Chase looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and the light and clouds were creating some very lovely colors. He had imagined that everything would look like the show, but it didn't. In fact, it actually felt like he had never left his home, because everything looked the same. Except for the fact that he was looking into a sky filled with flying cars and dinosaurs roamed the wilderness.

"Sara." She sniffed and looked up at him slowly. His warm and kind brown eyes regarded her and he smiled. "Do you want to go home?"

She stared up at him and looked down as she wiped away her tears. "Y-yes…I d-do. Eventually, I mean."

He nodded and gently picked her up into his arms as he stood up. "Then I will make a promise to you, right now: we will enjoy ourselves here for a while, and then I will gather the Dragonballs and wish for your return to New York. How does that sound?"

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest, causing his face to redden slightly. "You hardly know me, and yet you would do that for me?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Y-yes. D-do you n-not want me to?"

She shook her head, still smiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Of course I do. But as you said, I want to enjoy the stress-free life for a bit, first."

He nodded as she opened her eyes and the two of them watched the sun set below the horizon.


	3. I'm Alive

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Dragonball (Z)(GT), Smallville, or Gilmore Girls. I do, however, own the television that I watch them on.)**

Chase stood up slowly, holding a sleeping Sara in his arms bridal style. It was over an hour later, and it was well after dark. After he had made his promise to her they had sat in silence for a long time, watching the sun set below the horizon. While they sat there he let himself get lost in his own thoughts and feelings about their situation. It did not take him long to realize that he really did not care that he was no longer in his own world. He had had nothing really to live for there. There, he had been contemplating suicide, but here…he actually felt like he was at home in a strange sense.

Then again, it made perfect sense. He had always envisioned himself living in this world and having this kind of power, if only to make him feel better about his situation. It was not usually much, but enough to keep him sane enough not to do anything too drastic. He was aware, however, that if the pattern he had been in before The Link had continued, he would never have made it to his own graduation.

He turned back towards to the CC building, his dark blue eyes staring down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Like him she had wanted nothing more than to escape the tortured life she was living. Unlike him, though, once she had succeeded she now wanted to go back. He could understand her feelings, though, because this world was not her. She did not seem like the type who would have been into the same kind of stuff that he had been into. Judging from what he could tell about her personality, she seemed to be more into shows like _Gilmore Girls _or maybe even _Smallville_, but definitely not _Dragonball Z_.

He walked back into the building and down the long corridor that led back to the lab he had so hastily vacated. Halfway there he met up with Gohan, who smiled at the sight of him holding the unconscious girl. He nodded his head for Chase to follow him and he turned down another corridor and walked in silence. Chase followed after him, his eyes resting back on the girl in his arms. He had promised to help her return to her home and he was going to keep that promise, even if it killed him.

Gohan paused at a closed door and pressed a button just to the right of it. The door slid open with a slight hiss of compressed air, and he stepped aside for Chase to enter. He walked in and made his way over to a rather comfortable looking bed and eased Sara into it slowly. He pulled the blanket up to her chest and smirked slightly as she grabbed a hold of an extra pillow and cuddled it close to her body.

He straightened up and made to walk away but paused. He looked back down at her, taking in her beautiful features. Her skin was pale, but porcelain smooth. Her red hair looked to be on fire compared to her pale complexion, but that complexion helped to further accentuate her beautiful green eyes. He peered closer at her face, noticing the trail of freckles that stretched under eyes, across her slightly flushed cheeks. He smiled as he leaned down towards her…and gently removed her glasses. He straightened up as he carefully folded them closed, and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. He made his way to the door and flicked out the lights.

"Thank you, Chase," came a soft voice from across the room.

He turned to peer into the darkness, where he could just barely see her silhouette in the darkness. Smiling he backed out into the hallway. "You're welcome," he said as he pressed the button beside the doorway, closing it with a quiet compressed air hiss.

He switched his gaze from the closed door to Gohan who was leaning against the wall with a slight smirk etched onto his features. Chase felt his cheeks go hot a bit, but spun on his heel and walked on down the corridor, away from Gohan.

Laughing Gohan caught up to him, "Wait up, Chase. "

Chase paused beside a thick metal door and glanced back at the young demi-saiyan. "What's up?"

"So, what do you two plan on doing?" He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall beside the door. A sudden vibration made him stand back up quickly. "Oh, right. Forgot." He sighed and shook his head as Chase stared at the metal door wide-eyed.

"Is that…what I think it is?" said a wide-eyed Chase.

Gohan rapped his knuckled lightly against the wall, emitting a dull metallic thunking. "This is Vegeta's gravity training room." He looked at his watch and blanched a little bit at the time. "Oh, wow. He's still going strong, too. Anyway, before I book, what are you two going to do?" he repeated.

Chase blinked slowly and shifted his blue-eyed gaze from the metal door back to Gohan. "With the dragonballs I am sure that the two of us would be able to go home. But I don't really want to, so I'm staying. I am going to help her get home, though."

"Why don't you want to go back, Chase?" Gohan responded as he frowned in confusion. What could make someone not want to go home? Was his world anything like Mirai Trunks'?

Chase turned away slowly, his gaze hardening as he glared at the wall, but obviously not seeing it. "In my world, I am a geek. I am picked on, bullied, and beat up every day." He moved his right hand slowly to his left wrist, looking towards the ground slowly. "It reached a pinnacle last year when my parents split for a few months. On top of being bullied and my parents splitting up, it was looking like I was going to fail for the year. Well…I wasn't going to have that." He held up his left wrist, showing the underside to Gohan.

Gohan looked down at the wrist and his eyes went wide. He was staring at three deep scars running from the palm of his hand halfway up his arm. He looked back at the boy and spoke in almost a whisper. "You attempted suicide..?"

Chase nodded slowly with a sigh as he let his arm fall to his side. "Twice in the same month. I almost succeeded the second time, because I was still in the hospital from the first attempt. I sprang on a nurse while she was filling out my chart and I took her pen from her, and I…" he trailed off as he idly rubbed the deepest and most horrific looking scar on his wrist.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chase. I can understand what you may have gone through, though. I went through being kidnapped, watching my friends die, and watching my dad die all before I was even a teenager. I'm still not sure how I came through all of that with a sound mind, but I think it has something to die with my Saiyan blood. I'm sure my ancestors had to see friends and loved ones die every day, so they evolved to cope with it easier." He sighed and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Since you are staying here, though, keep in mind that your power level is not going to go unnoticed."

The short-haired boy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're stronger than Krillin and you show no signs of any sort of training. Your potential is going to be recognized and someone will want to train you."

"Oh." Chase frowned and looked down. "Well, in that case," he glanced back up at Gohan, a slight smirk playing on his lips, "Why don't you train me?"

The demi-saiyan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Me? Why me?"

Chase shrugged. "Why not?"

Gohan smiled slightly. "Well, my mother wouldn't allow it, for one. I have to study, after all."

"Well, what were you doing today flying around in a training outfit, then?" queried Chase with a raised brow.

"Eh…" Gohan held one finger to his lips. "Now, keep that to yourself, there. I was out training with Videl earlier today. Afterwards I decided to go flying, okay?"

"So you can train me, then? I mean, if you have the time to train Videl _and _fly around, then you should have plenty of time to train me, right?" Chase said with a slight grin.

Gohan sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Sure, I guess."

Chase folded his arms with a triumphant grin, and leaned against the metal door that led to the gravity chamber.

And so it was for the next five months…

Chase trained with Gohan everyday. Everyday his strength grew until he was strong enough to actually challenge the demi-saiyan. He could fight with him and easily hold his own. He could even generate enough power to wind Gohan every now and then. Things went along this course for quite some time.

Sara and Chase were adapting quite nicely (Chase a little better than Sara, of course.) They had even enrolled in high school and had both moved into the Capsule Corporation building. Even though it had been evident that she too had possessed the potential to be extremely powerful, Sara had opted out of training and before too long the hidden power that she had possessed vanished completely. Her body altered, as well. Her bone structure and muscular tissues began to resemble those of a normal human. Whatever had altered their bodies in the first place must have also returned her body to normal.

Either way, the two of them had adjusted quite nicely and had become part of the Z-family. The time had gone by quickly and Sara had started discussing returning home. Her and Chase eventually decided that on their weekends off from school they would search for the dragonballs, and when they found then they would summon Shenron. After two months of following this gameplan they had found three dragonballs. They were slowly making progress.

Chase was flying leisurely over a massive forest, holding a circular object in his hand. His brown hair had gotten thicker and a bit longer in the months that had passed. He was wearing a brown leather jacket that had the CC logo on both shoulders over a black button-up shirt. He was also wearing dark blue loose-fitting jeans, and black and white skate shoes. On his head was what appeared to be a communications head set. Following about twenty feet behind him was a small yellow air car convertible, but at this time of year the top was obviously up.

Chase looked down at the object in his hand and clicked the button on top. Instantly the screen came to life and a yellow beacon flashed brightly on. His other hand moved to his waist and touched a button on a small black box attached to his belt.

"The next dragonball should be down in that forest, Sara." He said into his mouthpiece.

"_Okay. I'll capsulate my air car and you can catch me. Just like last time, 'cause I don't really see any place to land. Do you?"_

"Oh, I see plenty of places. For me, anyway." He grinned over his shoulder at her briefly and shifted his gaze back to the dragon radar. "That sounds like a plan. I'm ready when you are."

"_Got it." _The top of the car suddenly opened and Sara jumped out, punching a button on the side of her car in the process. The car vanished into a cloud of smoke and Chase dropped back through it quickly. He snagged the capsule and stuffed it and the radar into the inside of his jacket. He spread his arms and spun around to catch Sara in his arms, bridal-style and twisted back around as he prepared to make his decent into the forest.

As they reached the treetops, Chase angled his body so his feet were aiming towards the ground. He slowed his decent by altering his energy output and they landed lightly in a small clearing. He set her down on her feet and withdrew the dragon radar again. He clicked the top button several times and looked up at her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep." She replied.

He nodded and turned to his left and started into the forest. "The radar shows that its about a hundred or so yards up here."

"Alright then. Lets keep our eyes peeled." They walked on silence for several minutes, the both of them looking left, right, up, and down for that dragonball. The only sound in the forest was the sound of leaves crunching beneath their feet.

After almost ten minutes of walking, Chase stopped and frowned. He stared down at the radar before looking all around him. "Damn it. Not again."

Sara grinned and shook her head. "Calm down, Chase. Its here somewhere. The radar never lies. You should know that by now."

He regarded her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before he continued looking around. She was right and he knew that. He had already been proven wrong a couple of times before by the radar, so he wasn't going to start underestimating it now. But it was still annoying when the ball did not readily present itself. He sighed and leaned against a tree while he stared at the radar. According to it they were supposed to be right on top of it.

With a groan he hit his head against the tree, sending a shiver through its trunk…and something solid slammed into his head.

"OW!" he dropped to his knees holding his head and looking around. His searching eyes fell on a laughing Sara who was lifting her glasses from her nose to wipe at her eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Well, it looks like you found the seven star ball, Chasey-Boy." She stooped to pick up an orange sphere with seven red stars shining from its center.

He cringed as he stood back up rubbing his throbbing head. "Could you knock it off with that name, please?"

She laughed a little louder as she put the ball into her messenger bag. "Fine, fine. Anyway, that gives us four balls." She looked at her watch and frowned slightly. "It's almost five, too. Do you think we'll have time to look for another one tomorrow? Or should we call it quits until next weekend?" She glanced back up at him as she latched the clips on her bag.

Chase leaned against the tree and stroked his chin lightly in thought. "I say we wait until next weekend. We've got that project due this week, you know. We should probably focus on that tomorrow."

She nodded, "Well, in that case, I've got to go into the city and pick up a few things for it. Can I have my capsule back?"

He withdrew the blue capsule from his jacket pocket and handed it to her with a slight smile. "You know, the offer still stands, Sara."

She made a face as she clicked the button on top of the capsule and threw it into the center of the clearing. Her air car reappeared with a loud hiss of air. "No thanks. I'd rather have something beneath my feet and butt, thank you."

He laughed as she climbed into the cockpit of the air car. He leaned against the hull as she belted herself in. "Well then, you be careful, okay?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes jokingly. "I'll be fine, Chase."

"I know you will be, but its my nature to be protective." He chuckled and stood up so she could close the hatch. "I'll see you back at the Capsule Corporation building. I'm going to go flying for a bit."

She nodded and started the car up and pressed the button to close the hatch. "See you later, Chase."

"Bye." He watched as the hatch closed and the air car slowly hovered upwards. He kept his gaze on her until the car cleared the treetops. He continued to watch as the thrusters lit up and the car shot away rapidly.

He smiled and looked around the forest for a moment before he ignited his white aura. Leaves and dust kicked up from around his feet as he let his energy soar. He took in a breath and looked up at the bright blue sky. In a flash he was off, leaving behind a vapor trail as he let his power surge and enhance his flight-speed. He had the rest of the afternoon to just relax, so he was going to enjoy himself.

Sara looked at her watch as she stuffed the recently capsulated air car into her messenger bag. It was just after six o'clock, so she still had plenty of time to get the supplies that she needed. She repositioned the strap around her shoulder as she made her way through the throng of bustling people towards the mall on the other end of town. Thanks to recent occurrences dealing with reckless air car drivers, it had become illegal to pilot an air car in highly populated areas like downtown West City. It was a bit inconvenient, but for someone as inexperienced as Sara, it was the perfect excuse to just walk.

She walked quietly along the crowded street, weaving her way in and out of the mass of people. She stopped at an intersection and watched the wheeled vehicles drive by while she waited for the light to change. Unbeknown to her there was a group of young men just behind her that had been following her since she had capsulated her air car.

They stood several paces behind her in a huddle and were discussing their quarry.

"Well, she's carrying custom capsules so she's either rich or she works for Capsule Corporation. Either way, its win-win for us." Said one who had a rather large green Mohawk, and was wearing black leather pants and a matching sleeveless jacket.

Another one with a shaven head, sunglasses and a white shirt and jeans regarded the young girl evenly. "Win-win on more than one level, boys. She's got a smokin' body. Ransom and pleasure sounds mighty nice, eh?"

The largest of them chuckled. He was wearing a blue shirt with a denim jacket and torn khaki pants. His hair was short, black and spiked up with red tips. "That sounds fun. Lets get her."

They made there move just as the light changed colors. The crowd of people started across the road and they jumped on her. One clamped his hand firmly over her mouth while the other two restrained her. Before anyone had even noticed they had already dragged her down an alley.

They roughly bound and gagged her behind a dumpster as she struggled in vain. They threw her against the wall beside the dumpster and tore through her messenger bag, gleefully searching for valuables.

Sara 's frantic eyes shifted around fearfully. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind as she watched the three men tearing through her belongings. What were they going to do? Were they going to kill her? Were they going to hurt her in any way? Were they going to rape her? But the one thought that resounded echoingly through her mind: Where was Chase?

_Chase…_

Chase Stevens came to a sudden and abrupt stop over the southern ocean. He looked over his shoulder as the cool oceanic breeze set his hair to waving steadily. His blue eyes were a mask of fear and confusion as he spread his senses out toward West City. He couldn't understand the strange feeling in his heart and the sudden utterance of his name in the back of his mind. He narrowed his eyes as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face and his senses picked up everything that was going on in West City. He closed his eyes as he blocked everything out and searched for Sara, because his heart told him that was who he needed to find.

An image of Sara bound and gagged appeared on the back side of his eyelids and they shot open in sudden anger and surprise. His aura burst to life, causing his thick and shaggy hair to be blown straight up from the force of his sky-rocketing energy. Within seconds he was at his maximum. He spun in midair in the direction of West City and rocketed through the air at top speed, causing the water below him to be blown apart.

His heart raced as he shot through the sky, the water below him turning into sand, which then became trees, which then became mountains. Within just a few minutes the mountains were giving way to roads as he neared South City. He rocketed over the city, causing hundreds of windows to shatter in the skyscrapers and several small trees to be uprooted. The people below looked up for the source of the high wind that had caused the minor destruction, but could see nothing as Chase had already entered and exited South City's airspace.

As he flew along, the hem of his jacket flapping in the fierce wind of his flight, and his normally wavy hair swept straight back, he could feel several energy signatures peaking in confusion. He knew that everyone with the ability to sense ki was wondering why his energy level was spiking in distress, but he didn't exactly have time to offer a clear explanation. All he knew was that he had to reach West City before anything bad happened to Sara.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of high speed flight, he entered West City's air space and he honed in on Sara's unique energy signature. Within seconds he found it and he dropped down into a nose dive as he shot straight toward the alley he could feel her signature emanating from. As he dropped beneath the rooftops of the two buildings he angled his body around and slammed violently into the concrete, landing on bended knee with his hands steadying him and blowing chunks of cement in all directions as the force of his landing cratered the ground.

He kept his gaze down as he rested in his own crater, steam rising from his rapidly cooling body. His high speed flight had heated his body to near friction heat, and now that he was no longer flying so fast his body was cooling off. Slowly he lifted his gaze up to glare at the three punks from behind thick locks of brown hair. His gaze intensified as he saw them surrounding Sara and staring at him in surprise.

One of them was holding ripped pieces of her shirt; one had his hands on her bra, ready to rip it off; the third one had a hold of her pants, which were down around her knees, revealing to all her blue and green panties.

He stood up slowly, his knuckles white from how hard he was clenching them to keep himself from ripping the three men apart. He snarled at them as he felt his energy begin to spike. His hair became infused with static electricity and was instantly standing up straight while his dark blue eyes flashed and suddenly became a brighter blue. Blue sparks of electricity crackled around his body as he stepped out of the crater and made his way towards the group.

The one who had ripped her shirt, also the largest of the three, pulled a rather large knife from behind his back and stood up straight with a smirk. "Those are some fancy tricks, kid. You better run along before I skewer ya through with this knife, here."

Chase kept advancing, his mind completely devoid of thought. The man frowned and then lunged at Chase, the knife aimed directly for his throat. He didn't even see the movement as Chase's hand came up and _through_ the knife, shattering the metal easily. The man paused in midstride as he watched metal fragments fall to the ground. He pulled his hand away from Chase and stared in fear at the handle of his knife, since that was all that remained.

The other two were instantly at their friend's side, drawing their own weapons: The bald one pulled a pistol from the back of his belt, while the man with the Mohawk drew a taser from his pocket.

The man with the taser lunged at Chase who caught him by his throat. He glared daggers into the man's eyes before carelessly throwing him over his shoulder. He didn't even flinch when he heard the squealing of tires and a sickening thud and crunching metal and glass. His eyes settled on the man with the gun as it was leveled on him.

"Pull the trigger. I _dare _you." Chase murmured with a deathly calm tone.

The man blinked but complied. The gun went off with a loud bang and time seemed to slow down as the bullet exited the chamber. It cut through the air as it shot towards Chase. The instant the gun went off, the man realized that Chase's hand was in front of his face. He blinked and stepped back as he opened his tightly fisted hand. His eyes followed the hunk of lead that was the very bullet that had exited his gun. His gaze snapped back up to the blue eyed boy just as a solid fist impacted his jaw…and that was all that particular punk would know for quite some time.

The largest of the three watched on in dumb founded shock the entire time. Watching his friend fly across the alley from a single punch was all it took for him to make a break for it. He dashed for the exit of the alley but slammed head first into the solid wall that was Chase. He didn't even get a chance to beg as he was viciously thrown into the dumpster. His head connected with a resounding _crack _and he lay deathly still…but he, like the other two, were still very much alive.

Chase's eyes remained bright blue as his hair dropped back down into its original position and the blue sparks vanished. His increased power remained obvious to any with the ability to sense ki. He took a deep breath and glanced over to Sara and hurried to her side. He knelt down and quickly pulled her pants back up to her waist and untied her and removed the gag. She sat up shakily and looked around the alley with eyes still wide in fresh fear. She instantly threw herself into Chase's arms, crying nearly uncontrollably.

"OhgodChaseIthoughtforsurethatthatwasitforme. Theycameoutofnowhereanditallhappenedso fastIdon'tknowwhatIwouldhavedoneifyouhadn'tshownup. Thank you!" The words that spilled from her mouth were almost incoherent, but his highly trained ears caught every word. He stroked his hand through her hair as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Its okay, Sara. I'm here. Don't worry." He leaned over slowly and plucked up her fallen glasses as she cried into his shoulder. He wiped them clean on the hem of his shirt and carefully placed them onto her face.

The action caused her to jerk in surprise and to pull away from him. She looked up at him as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders with a small smile. She pulled the jacket tight around her shoulders as she sniffled. She blinked and looked past him as three shadows descended behind them.

Chase frowned and spun around, instantly on his feet and charging his energy. He hadn't sensed anyone coming because he'd been preoccupied with Sara, but he was still ready to fight nonetheless. He blinked in surprise, however, when he noticed that it was Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. They all had perplexed looks on their faces.

"Boy, what was the meaning of that power level we felt? Where did the owner of that kind of power go to?" demanded Vegeta with a stern tone in his voice. He looked around expecting to see an unknown person hiding around somewhere.

Gohan frowned as he looked at Chase. His eyes widened slowly as it dawned on him. "Vegeta, that was Chase we felt."

Goku and Vegeta both looked at the demi-saiyan in surprise.

"Impossible!" said the saiyan prince vehemently. "That power was comparable to a super saiyan, there is no way this human boy could possess that kind of power! Not without some sort of transformation."

"Hey, Vegeta," said Goku slowly as he moved closer to the stunned Chase. "Look at his eyes. Do they look different to you?"

The short saiyan warrior stepped closer and peered into Chase's eyes. His own dark browns widened in shock and he took a step back. "They're green!"

Gohan looked at Chase's eyes which were now frowned in confusion. "No, not completely Vegeta. They're mostly blue, but they do have green swirls. What happened Chase? Where did your power come from?"

Chase shook himself out of his confused state and nodded slightly over his shoulder. "Sara was attacked. They tried to rape her." He glanced back at them as his anger surged anew with that statement. His blue eyes flashed and darkened a little bit, becoming a little more green which made them all jerk in surprise. He blinked at their reactions but shook his head. "Anyway, I took care of them. One is out in the street, probably imbedded in a car, one is under that dumpster, and the last one is somewhere back that way." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the last one.

Vegeta stepped away from the others and stood directly in front of Chase, his eyes narrowed in thought. He stared at the confused Chase in silence, his brown eyes never blinking even once. Suddenly, before anyone could react, he brought his fist towards Chase's nose.

The surprised boy stepped sideways quickly and retaliated by delivering a reflexive palm-strike to Vegeta's chest, only to have it deflected to the side. The now smirking saiyan prince slammed his tightly-balled fist into Chase's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He stood back as Chase clutched his stomach. His smirk widened as the boy looked up at him in irritation with eyes that were now completely green.

"Just as I thought. You were trying to transform, but somehow you were restraining yourself." He folded his arms over his chest, the smirk still present.

Chase stood up slowly and glanced between the three saiyans with his now green eyes. "What is he talking about? I'm a human, I can't transform."

Gohan frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't think you're human. Remember what Bulma said about your bone and muscular structure?"

Chase frowned and nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"That doesn't matter!" Vegeta suddenly burst in. "What matters is that this power is harnessed and controlled! And I do believe-"

Chase's green eyes narrowed viciously at the saiyan prince. Behind him Sara was staring on, stunned. This was ridiculous. She had nearly been raped and here these three were just going on and on about his power. It was mind-boggling. It was _infuriating_! As his anger shot through the roof he felt his energy shift and his hair slowly begin to stand up straight, while his body flashed with golden light.

"_Shut up…" _

Sara's eyes widened in surprise at the whispered words that drifted back to her. Goku and Gohan both snapped their gazes at Chase, but Vegeta continued his rambling about training Chase.

Chase's eyes narrowed to the point of nonexistence and he raised his voice slightly as his hair began to flash along with his body. "I said shut up."

Vegeta snapped his gaze to the boy and he smirked. "What did you say?"

Chase's green eyes went as wide as humanly possible as his hair was instantly golden blonde and a matching golden aura flared to life around his body. "I SAID SHUT UP!" He vanished and the next instant so did Vegeta.

The boy reappeared standing right where Vegeta had been with his fist outstretched. Gohan and Goku regarded him in surprise before they glanced over their shoulders to see Vegeta's legs protruding from a mass of crushed metal, which apparently used to be a car. Chase kept his angry glare on the prince as he exploded from the wreckage, rage twisting his features.

"How _dare_ you attack _me_, boy!" He spat vehemently as he stormed back down the alley, a large bruise appearing on his left cheek.

Chase charged down the alley and met Vegeta halfway, catching him off guard briefly. The saiyan prince stared at the boy in surprise as his fist connected with the other side of his face. His head snapped back and he was flying backwards again. This time, however, Chase followed him and delivered a double-fisted strike to the back of his head that sent him flying face-first into the pavement, sending chunks flying up. He landed and stared down at the prince, his anger still fresh in his eyes.

"How _dare _you, Vegeta!" Chase spat. "Sara was viciously attacked! Don't you care about anything other than _strength?!_" His aura continued to burn around his body.

Vegeta stood up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with a gloved thumb. "Nothing matters more than strength, _boy!"_

"That's where you're _wrong_ Vegeta!" said Chase hotly, his aura flaring a bit more intensely. "There are plenty of things that are more important than something as trivial as strength!"

The prince of all saiyans smirked and folded his arms. "If that is so…then how exactly are you standing before me as a super saiyan?"

It was Chase's turn to smirk at that. "This is my doing. Of course, I never would have believed that it would work."

Gohan and Goku sprinted over to the two as crowds of frightened people rushed by them, running from the minor destruction caused by Chase. They stared at the two warriors: Vegeta standing proud in his base saiyan form, while Chase stood opposite as a super saiyan.

Gohan walked over to Chase, frowning as he heard the last line. "What do you mean?"

Chase smiled and glanced at Gohan apologetically. "Sorry about that, Gohan. Remember that week we trained when you kept getting weak? Well, I was trying out a new ability on you: absorption."

Gohan's frown deepened as confusion set in. Even Goku was at a lose. Vegeta merely grinned.

"I can basically mimic a person's abilities, no matter what they are, to the point where they literally become mine. So, in other words, by training with you while you were a super saiyan, I absorbed your ability to transform and made it my own. While I may not be a super saiyan, I do have the same ability and power that accompanies the transformation." Chase took a deep breath and his energy returned to normal; his hair fell back down and was brown once more, and his eyes returned to being blue. Strangely, though, they remained a bright blue instead of the original dark blue.

He shifted his gaze back to Vegeta, "I care about more than just strength. But I do like to be prepared." He smirked at the stunned prince and hurried back across the street to Sara.

Vegeta's gaze followed the boy and he smirked slightly. "That boy has talent, Kakarrot."

Goku moved to stand beside his rival just as the car he had impacted earlier exploded violently (and a bit randomly,) "Yeah, I agree, Vegeta. But I'm also a bit worried."

"Hm? Why?" asked Vegeta sharply as Gohan flanked him on his other side.

"Think about it, Vegeta." Interjected Gohan. "If Chase were to spar with dad while he was a super saiyan 3, then he could absorb that power up and turn it into his own. He is talented, but is he too talented?"

The saiyan prince merely smirked as he returned his gaze to Chase who was lifting off with Sara in his arms. "I would think not, because I intend to learn the secrets of this 'Absorption' ability and make it my own!" Vegeta declared as he clenched a fist tight in front of him.

(A.N. My room mate said that Chase's ability 'dumbfounded' him. Let me know what you think. I know that it is extremely far-fetched, but hey! Come on, we're talking about world where two evil scientists can create an android in Hell, of all places. Please read and review! If you like it then I will continue it. If not, then…well…I might still continue it just to get it out of my head.)


	4. Devour

Chase stood on the edge of the very cliff where he and Sara had had their first adventure, a frown on his face. Ever since he had left Sara at the CC building, a sharp pain had been throbbing in his chest. Now as he stood there silently, he could feel the pain beginning to grow sharper until a cringe appeared across his features. He placed one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead as he sank to his knees, his back arching over as he doubled over in pain. The pain began to spread and grow, engulfing his entire body until he was shaking all over.

His bright blue eyes were closed against the pain that felt like his insides were being devoured by the most intense heat he had ever felt. He could not understand what it could possibly be. Nothing he had ever experienced could ever come close to what he was feeling right now. He suddenly realized that his black shirt was sticking to his flesh from being soaked with his own sweat. His long hair was plastered to his forehead, as well. His core temperature felt like it could have melted steel; his entire body was burning up.

He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did they instantly went wide. Briefly the pain was ignored when he saw a red aura lazily surrounding his trembling body. He raised his hands in awe as he stared at the burning aura. What in the world was going on? What could be causing this pain and what could bring out this strange aura? A sharp pang shot through his entire body and he once more found himself doubled over, but this time he rocked forward and he lost his balance. He opened his eyes as he felt himself go weightless, and he plummeted to the river below. He was lost in the pain, so it didn't really matter when he slammed into the surface of the water with enough force to kill a weaker man. Given his current state, however, he found himself dazed and the pain slowly ebbing away.

He reached out all around him trying to gain his bearings, but it was no use: the water was churning violently all around him. All he could hear was the dull roar of the rushing water as it carried and tumbled him along. He thrashed around in time to see a large submerged boulder the instant before his face slammed into it violently. He felt the force of the water pressing him into the stone. The only reason he couldn't slip around it was because the stone was rough-edged and his clothes were caught on it. He pushed against it, bubbles of air escaping his lips from the strain. The heat that burned within his body dulled slowly as he charged his energy to blast the stone to bits. Blue energy shone from his hands, but something suddenly struck him from behind, knocking him for a loop and releasing him from the stone, but not before his chest was pierced by a particularly sharp edge of the stone.

His eyes went wide as he felt this new pain and he saw and tasted the blood in the water around him. His body went numb and still as he was carried along below the surface. He stared lifelessly around as his body began to shut down from lack of oxygen and blood loss. He could still feel everything around him. He could still hear everything around him. He could not see anything and his feeling was beginning to fade.

He smiled slightly as his mind began to dim. _Just great. I'm one of the most powerful people on this planet and I'm going to be done in by a fucking river. Great…_

**Not today, Chase.**

Chase's lifeless eyes lit up suddenly as he felt the water around him shift. He looked around as everything went still and he blinked. _What in the world? _All of a sudden he was thrown up out of the water, the pain in his body vanishing.

He tumbled through the air and landed on the rocky shore of the river violently. He sat up slowly rubbing his head. "Ow." He stood up slowly and glanced back at the churning river behind him, his blue eyes narrowed. "What was that about?"

**A little bit of this and a little bit of that.**

Chase froze. "What said that?"

An old man appeared in front of him wearing silver robes that gathered in folds at his feet. He had white hair that stretched down to the ground and a beard that reached his knees. His eyes were green and he was smiling warmly at Chase. **I said it, Chase.**

The young man stared at the strange old man, his mouth hanging open slightly. Never before had he seen such a strange man, or heard such a strange voice. In fact…he hadn't really heard he realized. The words seemed to be all around him while inside of him at the same time. Like the very fabrics making up the universe were speaking to him.

The old man regarded him steadily as he awaited Chase's recovery from the shock. He finally did recover, shaking his head slightly. He gave the old man a level and wary look. "Just who in the hell are you?"

The old man grinned wide and clasped his hands together in front of him. **You should know who I am, Chase. Just like this world, my world is visible to yours. To some I am all-powerful, and to others I am infinite. I have existed for millennia, and I have seen many things. But I do have something to say regarding what your world sees me as: I am portrayed as mysterious, but I don't really like that. You see, I am much different.**

Chase stared on as the man prattled on, his hands waving through the air as he spoke. He kept on about how Chase's world depicted him so differently from how he really was. After a few moments of this, Chase realized that he was merely repeating himself just in different words, so he decided to interrupt.

"Okay, okay. I get it, but what I don't get, is just who are you?"

The old man paused and looked back at Chase silently before laughing. He slapped an old withered hand against his forehead and shook his head. **That's right! I have not introduced myself, have I? **He swept one arm outwards and bent his body forward in a rather elegant bow, considering the man's appearance. **I am the Ellimist. **

Chase's light blue eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?!" He stared in wide-eyed surprise as the man merely smiled at his exclamation. He knew who the Ellimist was and where he had heard of him: _The Animorphs_ series. He was stunned for a few minutes, before he realized that this creature was in the wrong universe.

"Wait a second. How are you here? This is the _DBZ _world!"

The Ellimist's grin broadened. **I am apart of ALL universes, Chase. I am the reason you are here, after all.**

Chase blinked and frowned. "What? You are?" He blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "Why am I here?"

The Ellimist's grin faded. **Something big is coming up. This universe's heroes will not be able to handle it alone. I brought you and Sara here because only the two of you had the necessary qualities to exist here.**

"What qualities are those…? Suicidal tendencies?" Chase remarked dryly.

Ellimist stared at Chase in silence, his expression unreadable. After a moment, he looked away, one withered hand raising up to pull at his long beard. Chase stared at the mystical being in wide-eyed shock.

"No kidding? You chose us for our suicidal-"

**I chose you for **_**your**_** suicidal tendencies. Sara I chose for another reason, my young friend. A reason that will be revealed in time.**

Chase's blue eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he glared at the Ellimist in anger. Electricity crackled around his fists at his sides. "You chose me because I was suicidal?! What the hell for? Because you think I'm expendable in this world? You think you can throw me at an enemy because 'oh, hey! He was suicidal anyway. He wanted to die!' " He turned away from the Ellimist preparing to fly away. He leapt into the air, but crashed into the pebbly terrain of the riverbank.

He pushed himself up quickly, turning over to look at the Ellimist. His upper lip curled back in anger as he quickly climbed to his feet. "I have you to blame for that, don't I?"

The Ellimist sighed quietly as he stared at the young man. **I'm not done with you Chase. **He clasped his hands together behind his back and moved slowly towards Chase, almost gliding. He paused in front of Chase and looked him over, one thick eyebrow raising slightly. **We need to do something about that transformation of yours.**

He glared at the Ellimist, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean?"

**I mean, you are supposed to be more than human. Not a saiyan. I have to take that transformation from you.**

Chase stepped back, his eyes widening and his fists raising in a defensive posture. "Hell no! I worked hard on this transformation!"

**No, Chase. You were not meant to have this transformation. In fact, you pushed yourself much harder than I ever expected. Your power should not even be this great. **The Ellimist brought one hand from behind his back, his palm facing toward Chase.

He took another step away from the Ellimist, his hands raising slowly. "What are you doing?"

The Ellimist closed his hand and made a pulling motion. He then put his hand back behind his back with the other one. **Correcting what never should have been, Chase. The next time you transform, it will not happen. No. **The Ellimist said suddenly stern, cutting Chase off as he went to speak up. **You need to know what is coming, because the danger will be here soon. Perhaps even today, I cannot be sure. But you need to know that someone is coming today. **_**You**_** need to be prepared for what is coming.**

"What? Today, maybe? Then what the hell am I standing here for?!" Chase nearly forgot about his transformation being taken away at the mention of a danger.

**Because you fell off of a cliff. **The Ellimist offered a slight smirk before continuing. **I had to meet with you and tell you why you are here.**

"Yeah, you did a real good job of that. I still don't know why the hell I am here!" Chase suddenly exploded. "Quit being all cryptic and stop avoiding the damn subject, and frickin' tell me what my purpose is here!" Electricity crackled around his fists, his power suddenly beginning to spike.

**Hm. You're right. **The Ellimist chuckled quietly and dipped his head. **My apologies. I brought you here…because it is your destiny to save this universe. Only you have the power that will be needed to save the people here…**

The electricity faded from around his fists and he stared at the inter-dimensional being standing before him. It was up to _him_ to save the universe?! Of course Chase thought that impossible given the existence of beings capable of transforming into even more powerful beings. He frowned at the Ellimist, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. There was just no way that saving the universe was going to be left up to him. There were just too many Saiyans more than capable of stopping any threat that would come their way.

With a disbelieving sigh and a shake of his head, Chase opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly froze. His eyes snapped into a hard glare and he spun to face in the direction of Satan City, where he could sense Gohan's and Videl's power-levels spiking in distress.

**Oh dear…It seems I was too late…**

"Ya think?!" Chase yelled sarcastically as his blue-white aura burst around his body and he shot into the air at full speed, diminishing into the distance in seconds.

The Ellimist stared after the blue-white speck in the sky before a slow smile crept onto his aged face. He vanished, leaving no trace he was ever there…

***********

Gohan's hulking frame crashed through the wall of a building. His Great Saiyaman uniform was almost completely destroyed, his sunglasses and bandana were long gone from his attire. He landed on his back and slid until his head slammed into the far wall of the office building. He quickly climbed back to his feet and ran to the opening his body had created. He levitated into the air and searched the immediate area with his dark blue eyes, his black eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Behind you."

Gohan spun, but before he could even lay eyes on his enemy he was once again sent flying through the air to slam into another building. The fight had been like this for the last ten minutes, with him constantly on the defensive. He had yet to see his enemy, or even sense him for that matter. For the last ten minutes he had been trying to block this enemy and keep his attention off of Videl.

The demi-saiyan crashed through the other side of the building, immediately flipping to kick his feet downward and propel himself upwards. He skimmed along the edge of the building, his blue-white battle aura flaring and leaving behind a vapor trail. He shot over the top and instantly came to a stop, his aura vanishing as a sleek, silver, black, and green form appeared in front of him. He dropped back, his fists raising up into a defensive posture.

He finally gazed upon the form of his enemy. The being had a sleek body that mostly resembled Frieza's body, but with some slight differences. At each bending joint the creature had green colored globes that reflected in the sunlight. Its body was mostly silver, but here and there were black spots. Spots that resembled the spots Cell had had on his body. The head of the creature was rounded with no visible sign of ears, and instead of a mouth it had what appeared to be a beak. Its slitted red eyes gazed upon Gohan with amusement.

Gohan's eyes narrowed slowly as the silence between the two of them stretched on. Finally, when he could stand it no more, he broke the silence. "Who are you?! Why are you here?!"

The creature laughed quietly, its voice coming out raspy and hissy. Its thin, but powerful, arms folded across its shining chest. "I am Android 22. I am a bio-engineered creation born from the cells of Cooler and Cell…" That fact made sense to Gohan, because the creature-android-sounded just like Imperfect Cell. "You can call me…Cellular. And I am here to exact my 'parents' ' revenge!"

The demi-saiyan glared across the distance that separated him from this creature known as Cellular. "Strange name. Still doesn't change the fact that you're still just an Android." His blue-white aura suddenly erupted around his body, and his energy began sky-rocketing as he called upon energy he had not summoned since his days fighting Majin Buu. He felt strength flow throughout his entire being until he reached his maximum.

He dropped into a fighting stance and he looked across at Cellular. "You caught me off guard to begin with. I'm at full power now, so you don't stand a chance…"

"Is that so? I beg to differ, Son Gohan."

Gohan smirked, "Why is that?"

"Like Cell before me, I can absorb other organisms to increase my power. Which I have been doing for quite some time, actually." A sinister smile crossed Cellular's features.

Gohan's smirk vanished as he frowned. "Impossible. We would have sensed a disturbance of that nature."

"On Earth, maybe…Gohan, I have been traveling through Outer Space, going from planet to planet absorbing entire populations. I have wiped out entire races in my quest to achieve great power." His sinister smile split into a sinister grin. "That way, once I returned to Earth my increase in power from absorbing Androids 17 and 18 would be that much greater!" He through his head back and started laughing maniacally…Which was a mistake as a fist suddenly impacted his face and sent him flying backwards.

He opened his eyes to stare forward, but blinked when he saw that Gohan was missing. He flared his energy and slowed his flight, but he didn't come to a complete stop as his direction was reversed by an elbow to the back of his neck, sending him flying towards the street below. He slammed into a parked car and went through it, crashing into the ground beneath and creating a crater that shifted the foundation of several nearby skyscrapers.

Gohan stared down into the dust and smoke as the buildings tipped precariously. He brought his hands above his head…and then thrust them down, firing off a ki-blast. It flew into the dust and smoke and exploded, deepening the crater. It was the straw that broke the camel's back in this case as the four buildings crashed down on top of Cellular, who had yet to fly out of the crater.

Gohan kept his hands aimed at the ground, his eyes narrowed as he watched for any sign of movement.

"KAMEHAME-HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

From the dust and smoke a large blue blast erupted and caught Gohan quicker than he had expected. He didn't even have time to block as the blast slammed into him and sent him flying upwards. A pained scream practically tore his vocal cords to ribbons as he and the blast shot through the atmosphere.

_Jeez! What is…it with…my luck…and being caught…by….powerful…blasts…by…powerful…beings. _Gohan's thoughts started to fade as the pain that shot through his body enveloped his consciousness in blackness…

*******

Chase spotted the blast from the distance and poured more energy into his speed. He angled his body upward and shot towards the sky as fast as he could, on an intercept course for the blast. He could feel the distress in Gohan's ki so he knew that he was on the receiving end of that blast.

"Come on! Come on! No!" He stared up in horror as the blast began to out distance him. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on pouring all of his energy into his speed. The result was desirable as he felt himself speed up. He started to gain on the blast and found himself flying along side Gohan before he knew it. He twisted his body around and kept his flight steady as he brought his hands up, charging his energy. Considering most of his energy was focused into his flying, he was having some difficulties. After a moment he realized the blast was getting ahead of him again.

"Damn it!" He let his focus slip completely and charged a ki-blast. He fired it off towards the blast. He narrowed his eyes as he watched his golden blast fly towards the blue one. It slammed into it…and was absorbed into it. "NO!" He stared helplessly as the massive blue blast continued into the sky.

"God-damn you, you fucking Ellimist! YOU TOOK MY TRANSFORMATION! NOW I CAN'T HELP MY FRIEND!" Golden energy surrounded his body as he hovered there, staring up in a mixture of anger and frustration at the Kamehameha Wave still carrying Gohan away. His bright blue eyes flashed and his hair flashed as his entire body was suddenly devoured in power.

He blinked and looked down at his glowing hands in astonishment. His transformation was gone, true…but something had apparently lingered behind. Maybe this was what the Ellimist meant when he said he was supposed to be more than human…He frowned and looked up at the blast as it continued ever upwards. He charged all of his energy into his flight and shot away into the sky as fast as he could. He easily caught up to the blast again. He twisted his body around and stared at Gohan, his eyes widening as he saw the expressionless face that belonged to his friend and mentor.

"Shit!" He charged his energy and shot up passed the blast, spinning around to grab Gohan's arm roughly. He pulled him from the blast and hugged his limp body close as he watched the blast shoot upwards and exit the atmosphere. He breathed heavily as he slung Gohan's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"You know…"

Chase narrowed his eyes and looked straight ahead to see a sleek silver creature hovering before him.

"I was hoping that blast would kill him. Why did you interfere? You do realize that I will have to kill you now, right?" said the creature with a familiar raspy voice.

"You can try." Chase eyed the creature for a moment, then frowned. "Your voice is familiar. Cell's voice was the same."

Cellular's eyes widened slightly. "You know who Cell was? Strange…and impossible since I, on the other hand, have no idea who you are. There are no files on you anywhere in my databanks. Who are you?"

"The name's Chase Stevens. I'm new around here, dude. Who are you supposed to be?" Chase glanced down to the ground quickly. It was way too far for him to just let Gohan drop if he ended up having to fight this creature.

"I don't think it matters, Chase. You will be dead shortly…But my name is Cellular. I am a bio-engineered creation of- "

"Dr. Gero, I know. What's your name, Android?"

Cellular's eye twitched at the interruption. He smirked and folded his sleek arms across his chest. "I am Android 22…But you can call me Cellular, as I am a combination of cells from Cell and Cooler."

"That's a new one. Cell and Cooler, huh? So that means you can transform like Cooler but you can also absorb like Cell, then? Hm…" Chase leaned over and looked towards Cellular's backside. "But I don't see a tail. How do you expect to absorb anyone?"

Cellular laughed as he stared at Chase. "Very observant, boy. You have a keen eye. Allow me to demonstrate my absorbing capabilities by absorbing you!" He suddenly lunged forward, quicker than Chase had expected.

Chase dropped down below him and swung his feet up to kick Cellular in his stomach, sending him rocketing higher into the sky. Still holding onto Gohan he powered his golden aura, which was streaked with hints of blue, and shot towards the ground at top speed. He looked over his shoulder to see Cellular giving chase, and slowly gaining on him.

"Jeez. Why do all the bad guys have to be stronger than the good guys?! Damn it!" Chase looked back down and angled his body around to land on the top of a still standing building. He quickly set Gohan down and turned to look up at Cellular. "Well, you want to fight. You got it, you over grown half-lizard half-bug!" His aura flared even more powerfully and he launched himself straight up at the Android, which actually caught him off guard, allowing Chase to land a devastating blow to his beak.

Chase watched as Cellular flew backwards and fired off several ki-blasts. Cellular regained himself and easily knocked the blasts away with a smirk.

"You will have to do better than that to defeat me, boy!"

"You're right!" Chase brought both of his hands up, his fingers spread wide, and held them to his face. He closed his eyes tightly as he took a breath. "SOLAR FLARE!"

"What?!" Cellular could only stare wide-eyed as a blinding white flash erupted and absorbed everything in its wake. With a yelp of pain he brought both hands to cover his burning eyes from the blinding light. "Foolish boy! When I can see again I will kill you!"

"Doubtful, Cellular! Ka…"

"Wait, no!"

"Me…"

"Damn this light! Where are you?!" Cellular started firing off random blasts, but he was aiming in the wrong direction.

"Ha…"

"I will not be defeated by some unknown boy!"

"Me…"

"DAMN IT!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" At that moment the light faded and his eyes resumed their normal functions. He blinked away the blurriness and spun around and around, looking for Chase.

"Right here."

Cellular blinked in surprise and looked down at his feet to see Chase hovering below him with a glowing orb of energy cupped in between his palms. His eyes widened as that orb was thrust up towards him…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…and the infamous chant was completed, sending that powerful blast of energy flying towards him. Instead of guarding against it or trying to dodge, he simply bent both legs up towards his body, then thrust them down into a powerful kick right into the blue blast of death…

"What?!" Chase stared wide-eyed as the blast was not only deflected…but redirected towards _him_! He could only stare up in horror as the blast headed towards him, eager to devour its own creator…

Author's Note:

Hello. I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been a little busy. Shortly after I posted the third chapter my job began to fall through, so I devoted all of my focus towards that. Well, I eventually lost my job so I have been graced with nothing but free time…but absolutely no drive to do anything. Well, this wonderful girl named Angel told that I should just do the things I want to do since I have the time now…She is very insightful, and I am thankful to have met her.

Anyway, much of this chapter I am not too happy with. The same goes for previous chapters, so I may end up revising them before I post anymore…Then again, I may just wait until I finish this story. It's not really going to be that long, by the way. It's really just supposed to be fairly short, but not ridiculous short. Nor is it going to be ridiculously long, to the point where it will take me years to complete.

Anyway, I'm glad to be back and I would like for you all to read and review! And yes, I am aware that most people do not like stories that are not centered on the original characters, and no, this is not a self-insert story. My name is not Chase Stevens nor do I know anyone by that name. Same goes for Sara Colbert. That is not my name, either, and I do not know now anyone by that name.

Anyway…Read and review and I will continue to post!


End file.
